Lihou
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: My first sonic fic! Tails finds his true love!Aww! Redone so it dosn't stink! Reread, plz!
1. Default Chapter

Hio! It's Lexi again, with her super-fantastic assistant, Foxi!  
  
Foxi: Why, thank you, I'm blushing. ^-^  
  
No Problem! Please do the disclaimer.  
  
Foxi: O-Kay! My girl Lexi don't own anything!  
  
WHAT did you call me? Your girl? Are you crazy?  
  
Foxi: Eh heh heh.on with the story!  
  
Lihou  
  
Sonic ran up Tiki Mountain, the fabled wish-granting hill. He called it a hill, anyway. It was so small! He kept running until he came to the volcano  
the child had talked about.  
  
Sonic had been on a picnic with Amy, one she had forced him to go on. Then a small child had interfered. The child had told him about a great mountain just west of here. He had been glad for the distraction. Amy had begged him not to go, but he had declined. Then he had sped off in the direction the  
child had indicated.  
  
"I hope that kid knows what he's talking about." Sonic mumbled, as he did what the child had told him and jumped into the volcano. When he hit the surface, it didn't burn him. He sank fast through thick air. Since he could  
take deep breaths he figured that was what it was. He sank, then hit bottom. He was now in a glittering cave that had an old man sleeping at the back. Sonic humped and woke the old man up. "Huh? Whoa! Who is you?" Sonic figured he had bad English. "I'm here for a wish," Replied Sonic. "AH, so, youngster, you came for a wish! Am I right?" Sonic slapped a hand to his forehead and nodded, his eyes dulled. "I wish I had.a super kid that could help me with little jobs." Answered Sonic tonelessly. "Let me guess, you  
want a child to help you with things!" Sonic nodded, his face expressionless. "OKAY!" He gestured his hand and a young fox kit fell with a thud onto the tough ground. The fox looked a lot like Tails, only she was a female and was gold instead of orange. She also had 10 tails! "The Last Rainbow Fox! Red gives her firepower, Blue gives her waterpower, and Yellow gives her electricpower. Orange gives the speed of light, Green gives her  
plant power, and Purple gives her an extra boost of power of any type.  
Brown gives her a great digging capability, Pink gives her the power to fly, Black gives her super strength, and White gives her the power to go invisible! Not to mention Silver gives her incredible knowledge, and Grey  
gives her the power to heal .Oh, and she can transform into anything!" Sonic gaped at him. 'Wow, this kid is powerful!' He thought. Then she woke up. Then she started screeching. "WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE AGAIN? I AM NOT-DO YOU HEAR ME NOT- GOING TO RUN ONE MORE OF YOUR FREAKIN' ERRANDS!" Her face was a mask of fury. "Now, Liwho.."The old man began. "MY NAME IS LIHOU- LIHOU!!!!" (It's pronounced Lee-How. OK?) Sonic stared incredulously at his new teammate. 'Boy, this girl's got a temper!' he thought. The fox  
whirled around and seized him by the collar. "WHAT did you say?" she growled at him, her voice low and mean, now they were nose to nose. "Lihou, I've managed to find you a father.don't kill him." he continued to Sonic,  
While the fox girl turned to the mad and raised an eyebrow. "She's also psychic. Watch what you think.Have fun!" Then he disappeared. "Oh, well."  
She glanced at Sonic, who gulped. "Did you hear him? He said you're my father. Doesn't that bother you?" She suddenly became as innocent as Cream. He stopped being afraid and said "No, It doesn't." She beamed at this. "I think you should be my little sister instead." Sonic said, considering he was a teen himself. "Okay!" She agreed obediently. Sonic looked up. "Uh,  
you know how to get out of here?" Lihou smiled. "Sure!" She took up a bracing pose and yelled powerfully, "FLYING LIHOU!" Then, with a flash of  
light, she morphed and smiled. "Wow!" Was all Sonic could say. She had  
turned pink, with pink furry cuffs on her wrists, and she had spouted  
wings! "Hop on, uh.what's chur name?" asked Lihou. "Sonic. Sonic the  
Hedgehog!" Replied the cobalt speedster. "Kay! Hop on, Sonic!" chirped  
Lihou. They flew the rest of the way home.  
  
Now, what was that business about me being your girl?  
  
Foxi: Heaven help me.  
  
Okay, should I clobber him, or leave him be? Choose! Also, Should I  
continue? We're talking reviews, people!  
  
Lexi Kitsune and Foxi Tailio 


	2. The Greeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic. I know virtually nothing about it. I have  
one game, and I've seen Sonic X a couple times. Big whoop. R + R.  
  
Ok, Foxi had the good sense to run while the running's good, so I'll be doin this chappie by myself.That, and he's sick today. He's the only person  
under 20 on my block, so I'm lonely. Might go see him later.  
  
Tails sighed sullenly, fury bubbling up inside him. He had been working on the Tornado for 6 hours, and he still couldn't see what was wrong. With a burst of energy and an angry shriek, he flung down his wrench, and it hit  
him in the toe. "Ahhhhhggg! What is wrong with me today?!?" He yelled angrily as he hopped around on one foot. Amy peeked in, and asked, "Tails, have you seen Sonic? He ran off on me again!" Tails managed to sooth his foot, and answered, "Yea, well, he's always running! What makes you think I  
would know where he is? He's a free spirit. He'll be back soon." Tails  
managed a reassuring smile as she disappeared through the open door. Sighing, Tails decided he better rest, so he hobbled up the stairs, and was about to sit down when he heard a familiar yell. He was about to call to Amy, but he figured it would be in Sonic's better interest if he didn't. He pulled himself toward the door, and his jaw dropped. A beautiful fox girl that wore a bit of silver and pink was landing in his yard, not to mention she had Sonic on her back. "Hey Lil' Buddy!" Greeted Sonic. "This is my new helper, Lihou! Hope you get along with her." Sonic ran over, and dragged  
Tails over to the 10 tailed fox. She smiled kindly at him. "Hi, name's  
Lihou. You? Wait, don't tell me. T-Tails, is that right? Miles 'Tails' Prower?" She asked, eyes gleaming. His jaw dropped again. She laughed at his reaction. Sonic faltered and mumbled, "She's psychic. Watch out. Oh, I won't be needing her help for a while, so how about she helps you with the  
Tornado?" Tails snapped out of it, grinning, his toe forgotten. "Sounds great! Right this way, miss!" He beamed cheerfully. Trying to head back to  
his workshop, he tripped, and fell on his face. Lihou knelt next to him  
while Tails tried to pull himself up. 'Just great.' He thought angrily. 'The first time I meet a cute girl, I fall on my face! Great job, Tails!'  
She helped him up and blushed. "You really think I'm cute? Uh, thanks!" Tails blinked. Then banged his head on the house. Sonic snickered, while Lihou looked worried. "Tails, cut it out!" She cried, pulling him away from the house and toward the garage. "You're gonna hurt yourself! Jeez, you're  
a nice guy.I don't want ya to get hurt." Tails blushed, and he stumbled  
inside, with Lihou holding his arm. The two made it to the plane, Tails plunking down in a chair, Lihou on a nearby pillow. "Well, Tails, where do we start?" She queried, now that both of them were sitting in front of the plane. Tails sighed. "That's just it. I don't know. I checked the gauges, the spark plugs, the gas, the oil, and it seemed perfectly fine. Only when I get it to fly steady, it tips, and completely messes up." Lihou raised her eyes to the sky, thinking hard. She smiled slightly. "I think this is a job for Genius Lihou!" Tails looked confused. She just winked, making Tails blush, and crossed her arms over her chest. "GEINUS LIHOU!" She yelled, and with a dazzle of light, Lihou had silver little cuffs on her wrists, had turned silver, and she had on a pair of goggles. "Now lessee." She mumbled  
as she examined the hunk of metal before her. Feeling rather perverted, Tails noticed that her silver tail was gone. Then, after scanning the whole thing, she gave a depressed sigh. "Ugh, I can't find anything either!" She moaned. "Guess I'm gonna need some extra power!" Once again, Tails looked confused. She transformed again, and this time, her body was purple. Her face twitched. Then she nodded, as though confirming something. "It's too  
heavy." She said, as though replying to a question. Tails cocked an  
eyebrow. "What?" She glanced at him, eyes glowing a pretty purple. "The  
left wing. It's too heavy. We gotta cut off the wing tip. It'll keep tipping if we don't." He nodded, and rose to get his blow torch. He flicked a mask over his face so the sparks wouldn't hurt him, and pushed the start button. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. "Allow me." Stepping up, Lihou morphed again, and made a blow torch out of her finger, and sawed off the end of the wing. "Better?" She asked angelically as Tails gaped at her.  
"Sooo, what else can you do?" She smiles and answered, "Ohh, a lot more  
than you might think."  
  
2nd chappie! I know it's short, but I'll have another up soon! Jeez, this  
author stuff is murder. 


End file.
